


Apollyon

by Lolly1785



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fire, Magic, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly1785/pseuds/Lolly1785
Summary: A one shot about a young Alex whose home is engulfed In flames and is being hunted.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Apollyon

The fire spreads throughout the city, dancing its way through, up and around the buildings quickly swallowing up everything in its path. The fire glows a harsh red with orange tints lighting up the sky overpowering the moon and stars. People let out cries so loud that the wind screams back causing the trees in the forest to whimper and shake. The people of the city gather at churches praying for an answer as to what is happening, people stand on the streets preaching that the world is ending. 

Alex walks through the fire, watching the buildings crumble to the ground around him, listening and watching for the creature that caused this disaster, the creature only he can see. Alex’s clothes are burnt and torn, the once blue shirt and black jeans are now just worn down and torn pieces of material, causing thousands of shivers to crawl down his spine. 

He picks up his pace and begins to run through the falling city, his breathing grows heaver causing each breath to sting his lungs. The creature is behind him also picking up its place, eager to catch up with the young boy. ‘what do you want, what have I done?’ Alex stares at the creature, trying his best to hide every ounce of fear within his mind.

The creature is an unusual looking thing, his body is of a bright burning red, the same as a newly lit fire, his eyes shine a bright colour of amber causing everything in sight to look as dull as ash, his stature is that of a mountain, standing at last nine feet tall he over powers almost everything that lies within his path. 

The creature stares at Alex, his demeaner growing bit by bit, watching the young boy like a hunter watches his pray. ‘my name is Apollyon, and what I want, is you Alex, I want the power you hold inside you’. Alex stumbles back, his legs begin to buckle underneath him, his heart races, he is panicking, he is scared. 

Alex picks himself up of the ground and runs straight into the forest, chanting small spells under his breath whilst drawing runes. One spell builds a wall behind him giving him more time to run from Apollyon, the wall sprouts from the ground running six feet across and standing ten feet high, the wall is wrapped around in thorns sticking out from every angle. It doesn’t take Apollyon long to tear down the wall with his fire and the little stunt makes his anger grow even stronger.

Alex uses a spell to help increase his speed, white circles appear under his feet, he begins to glide through the air as if he is flying. Alex can feel his energy running low, his runes begin to weaken, and his spell chanting starts to wear off, he is running out of time. Apollyon however grows stronger, much, much stronger. He lets out a roar, the sound rips through the forest bringing everything in its path crashing to the ground as if an earthquake just hit. 

Alex continues to run, dodging all of the falling items surrounding him, he picks up his speed as tears fall from his eyes, fear becomes him and he losses track of his path, causing him to fall down a well.


End file.
